


Impulse

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male/Male, Sexual Content, Turtlecest, tcest, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Raph can't have sex with Leo for a week, and the urge is huge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the LEORAPHWEEK on Tumblr. Come and join the fun if you have time and/or love LeoRaph pairing!

Splinter shook his head, rubbed his beard and looked at Raph disappointingly. The other three knelt and watched how Splinter scolded Raph.

"I am very disappointed in you, my son." Splinter gave a sharp, angry look at Raph. "Not just your outburst led your brothers to fail the mission, but you let them fighting against the Foot by themselves when you were needed the most!"

Mikey rose his head up a bit. "We are still alive, so everything is cool?"

Splinter looked angry at the youngest turtle who ducked his head inside his shell in fear.

"I'm sorry sensei." Raph apologized. "But I thought I could catch those ninjas who carried the mutagen away, and-"

Splinter knocked his staff hard on the floor.

"Enough!" His yell echoed through the whole lair. "I forbid you to take part any mission for a week."

Raph crossed his arms. "Tsk, whatever."

It seemed the punishment wasn't enough for him, so Splinter decided to give him the worst punishment that a teenager can get.

"And no any sexual content with Leonardo for a week."

"What?!" Raph's eyes widened.

The Turtles sexual life wasn't a secret in front of them. Splinter already accepted them long time ago. Though it was another opportunity for Splinter to punish his sons.

Raph kept arguing. "You can't do that! That's so unfair!"

"This is my final decision." He rubbed his beard once again.

"This is bullshit!" Raph left the dojo. Every step he made was a hard stomp.

Leo stood up and stepped close to his father.

"Excuse me sensei, but don't you think you were too hard on him?"

"No, Leonardo." Splinter answered calmly. "A true ninja must learn when to hold back the outburst. And it will be a good endurance test for him as well."

Leo scratched the top of his head. "And what about me? What about my desires for Raph?"

Splinter nodded. "You are also guilty. A true leader must stick their team together, no matter what."

"This sounds really unfair."

"Perhaps. I suggest you to meditate to keep your desires inside of you. One week, Leonardo." He walked back into his room.

Leo sighed. "One week sounds eternity."

Mikey giggled. "I can imagine you guys would explode after two days."

Donnie slapped the back of Mikey's head. "Playing with people's desire is not funny, Mikey."

Leo crossed his arms. "Well, at least I can calm myself down with meditation."

Mieky rubbed the back of his head. "But what about Raph? He wouldn't hold it back long. Especially when I'm gonna tease him."

Another slap landed on the back of Mikey's head via Don. Suddenly, Leo smirked.

"Actually Mikey, this is a good Idea. Besides, Raph screwed up a lot of our missions. This will be my personal punishment for him."

Don shook his head. "This is gonna be a bad Idea."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. After the week, Raph will totally destroy your ass. But please Leo, for the love of God, tease him like a pro."

"Oh, I will." Leo giggled.

The next day morning, Raph and Donnie ate cornflakes in the kitchen. Leo and Mikey arrived in the kitchen and decided to tease Raph a bit. Leo opened the fridge and grabbed a cucumber, while Mikey took a banana. They both sat down in front of Raph. The angry turtle looked at them and blushed immediately when he saw Leo sucking on the cucumber and Mikey licking the banana. Raph tried his best to hold back his hormones, but he lost it after Leo and Mikey decided to add moan and churr noises during the food sucking. Raph had an irresistible impulse to pin Leo down and just fuck the living soul out of his body, but he stood up instead and yelled at them.

"You guys are the worst!" And he stormed out from the kitchen. Mikey and Leo laughed.

The next day, Raph watched the TV and soon Leo walked between Raph and the TV, looked left then right. It seemed he lost something.

"Have you seen it Raph?"

"What, Leo?" He sighed annoyingly.

Leo turned around and smirked. "Oh, I just found it. It was down here." And he slowly bent down, showed his butt for Raph, even wiggled his tail. Raph's eyes widened and looked away with a hard blush.

"Can you just go the fuck away?"

"Oh Raphie." Raph looked a bit to his brother and he saw Leo patting his own ass, his tail was still wiggled. That was the point when Raph stood up and left the living room, used curse words on the way. Leo giggled and he sat down, watched his favorite TV show.

The week was almost over. After midnight, the punishment will be over. Raph couldn't wait any longer.

Raph went inside the bathroom and Leo decided to follow him. The red masked turtle took a piss while Leo removed his gear and took a nice shower. After Raph finished his job, he flushed the toilet and couldn't avoid to see his brother. Leo looked at Raph with a smirk while he touched himself and churred. Of course Raph blushed hard again. Raph didn't want to watch his brother so he tried to leave the bathroom without seeing him, but he slipped on a soap and hit the floor. The grumpy turtle sat up, rubbed his head.

"You okay there Raphie?"

"Yeah, it was just a-" Before Raph could even continue his sentence, he looked at his brother and his eyes widened as he saw Leo literally stroking his own dick. Raph quickly left the bathroom while his member was half way out, cursing even more, but Leo couldn't hear him because he chuckled.

But midnight came. Finally, the week was over. He ran inside Leo's room and smacked the door behind him. Leo sat on his bed, already naked, legs spread out, like he knew Raph was coming.

"I'm gonna destroy your ass, Leo." Said Raph while he quickly removed his gear. "After all of these stupid games ya played, I will show you no mercy."

"Then punish me." Leo said in a seductive voice.

Raph didn't hesitated and he jumped on Leo's bed. No foreplays or cuddling, they had sex immediately. And they didn't stop until morning.

Leo's butt was sore and hurt, but it was worth it.


End file.
